Un être exceptionnel
by LaufeyJune
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. "A l'aide des textes du corpus vous proposerez le portrait d'un être ordinaire qui, sous votre regard, prendra une dimension exceptionnelle". Tel était le sujet d'invention pour le bac français en série ES. Un IronFrost basé sur une épreuve anticipée. Mon résumé est merdique, désolé . .


Bonjour ou plutot bonsoir !  
Je suis de retour pour vous poster une nouvelle OS FrostIron. Cette fois-ci nous sommes dans un **UNIVERS ALTERNATIF** donc les Avengers n'existent pas et nous sommes en présence de nos super héros mais sans super pouvoir avec l'âge d'être en Première mouhaha.

Cette OS a été imaginé cette après-midi après mon épreuve écrit de français en fillière ES. Le sujet d'invention m'a beaucoup inspiré jusqu'à en faire une OS, si c'est pour dire ! Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait l'épreuve je vais vous écrire de suite la consigne, sinon vous risquez de ne pas comprendre l'OS et "l'intrigue".

_**SUJET INVENTION BAC ES : "A l'aide des textes du corpus vous proposerez le portrait d'un être ordinaire qui, sous votre regard, prendra une dimension exceptionnelle".** _

Voilà j'ai trouvé ce sujet vraiment beau. Pour la petit info moi j'ai parlé de ma cousine et j'ai trouvé cette épreuve enrichissante et j'ai beaucoup aimé le fait de pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses sentiments vis à vis d'une personne.

* * *

**Un être exceptionnel.  
**

**(SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU MA PETITE INTRO-RACONTAGE DE VIE VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ PAS L'OS.  
Je vous invite donc à remonter et lire ce que je vous ai écrits ;) )**

* * *

Tony fumait tranquillement une cigarette devant le lycée où il venait de terminer son épreuve écrite de français. Il avait fini 2h à l'avance. Sincèrement, ce n'était pas une petite dissertation sur le roman du XVIIème siècle qui allait faire peur à son intellect ?! Si ? Bah nan mes chers, Tony Stark excelle en tout, voilà.

Presque deux heures donc qu'il attendait Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce et Loki. Assis sur le trottoir à l'abri du soleil il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Ce n'était pas si dur et long si ? Pitié me dites pas qu'ils ont pris le commentaire, j'vous jure qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux hein ? Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa Marlboro. Un vent frais caressa son visage et fit voler ses cheveux mal coiffés. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui indiqua qu'il restait encore une heure et 45 minutes à attendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient tous ? Encore Thor, il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit un peu long les langues n'étaient pas trop son fort, en fait à part le sport rien n'était vraiment le dada du grand blond, pas faute de multiplier les efforts pourtant. Mais les autres… Bruce était tout aussi intelligent que Tony, Natasha parlait peu mais bien, Steve avait un vrai côté littéraire, Clint avait bossé des semaines pour pouvoir pondre une dissertation sur n'importe quel thème. Loki, c'était plutôt normal, finalement, il aime prendre son temps, écrire lentement. Il réfléchit tellement quand il écrit, chaque tournure de phrases est longuement pensée, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait 19 de moyenne dans cette matière.

Le brun en était à sa deuxième cigarette quand il vit deux paires de jambes s'arrêter devant lui. Il leva la tête et se retrouva face à Natasha et Clint. Il arbora un petit sourire malin avant de se relever.

« Et bah, vous êtes synchro tous les deux !

- Il m'a envoyé un sms cet abruti ! Explosa Natasha.

- Mais je voulais savoir si t'étais sortis Tasha ! répliqua Clint.

- Triple crétin ! T'étais encore dans la salle ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire s'ils t'avaient attrapé en train de m'envoyer un putain de sms ?!

- Oui c'est bon tu me l'as répété 5 fois depuis qu'on est sortis, marmonna Clint.

- Je sais plus quoi faire de toi Clint Barton !

- Ca va ! J'pensais que ça pouvait être romantique c'est tout !

- ROMANTIQUE ?! »

Natasha laissa échapper un cri d'énervement. Clint baissa la tête. Tony lui, était plié en deux et riait le plus discrètement possible avant de recevoir un violent coup sur la tête de la rousse. Puis la jeune femme lui demanda, non en fait elle lui ordonna, une cigarette qu'elle commença à fumer tapant doucement du pied. Aucun des deux courageux garçons n'osa bouger ni même dire quoi que ce soit. La tension commençait à devenir un minimum insupportable, si je vous jure, quand Bruce arriva, un petit air déçu sur le visage.

Tony en profita et se rua sur lui.

« Brucy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'a retenu en otage ou quoi ?

- Pas toi à ce que je vois, lança Bruce.

- Deux heures tout pile ! J'ai tout défoncé !

- Dissertation je suppose ?

- Evidement ! Toi aussi rassures-moi !

- Nan je… L'invention c'était sympa aussi, tu sais…

- Bruce ! Me dis pas que t'as écris 5 pages sur les yeux de ta mère !

- Nan, plus sur ceux de… Betty, en fait, marmonna Bruce.

- Ho Brucy, Brucy… Tu deviens aussi mou que notre pauvre Clint ! »

A côté, Barton lui tira la langue, les bras croisés contre son torse. Bruce avait un peu rougit et Tony riait encore. Il était maintenant 11h. Steve arriva. Il fit un signe à ses amis avant de les rejoindre. Tony lui sauta aussi dessus. Steve avait pris l'invention, pas de surprise. Natasha revint enfin dans la conversation, Clint s'approcha. Un regard noir en sa direction. Il recule et va se mettre entre Tony et Bruce. Tony allume une cigarette mais Steve lui enlève des mains et l'écrase par terre.

« Hé ! Steve t'es lourd !

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ça et tu pollues tout le monde !

- Moi je m'en fou…

- Merci Natasha…, soupira Steve.

- Mais j'me fais chier Steve ! Ca fait presque 2h que j'attends là ! Ils font quoi les frérots ?!

- Thor était dans ma classe, renseigne Steve. Le pauvre… il a pris le commentaire.

- Han nan…

- Je lui avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il prenne ça ! Je lui ai dit des dizaines de fois ! S'écria Tony.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, c'est trop tard de toute façon, résonna Bruce.

- Il fait chier ce con. »

Têtes baissées ou regards ailleurs, le petit groupe sourit aux remarques de Tony. Le brun se donnait un air égocentrique mais quand il s'agissait de ses amis alors là, on pouvait enfin profiter de ce cœur en or qu'il cachait bien profondément. Il demanda ensuite des nouvelles de Loki mais personne n'était dans sa classe. Le jeune génie grimaça et se rassit sur le trottoir. Il commença à se ronger les ongles avant que Steve ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Une petite réplique bien cinglante sortie de la bouche de l'intéressé avant que les conversations continuent.

Il était 11h45.

« Hé ! Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Tony.

- Thor ! Ça s'est bien passé ?

- J'ai pris le commentaire Tony… Je sais que tu m'avais dit de pas le faire mais j'ai pas lu assez de livre pour la dissertation et l'invention… enfin j'avais pas grand-chose à raconter.

- Bah ! J'suis sûr que tu t'en es bien sortis, le rassura le brun.

- Ouais… Loki n'est pas là ?

- Nope, il doit être encore en train d'écrire un roman, lança Clint.

- Au moins il sait aligner trois mots lui, répliqua Natasha.

- Ho j'ai manqué un truc ? Demanda Thor.

- Nan rien. »

Natasha râla en russe avant de s'assoir par terre à son tour. Steve d'adossa contre le mur et mit ses écouteurs. Clint resta éloigné de sa dulcinée et commença à embêter Thor. Bruce sortit ses fiches de révision pour la prochaine épreuve. Tony soupira longuement avant de s'allonger par terre, las d'attendre, et en plus, il avait faim.

« Tony ! Tu n'imagines pas toutes les merdes qu'il y a sur ce trottoir, tu peux pas t'allonger là, soupira Steve.

- Laisse tomber Steve, Stark est un cas désespéré.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Tasha ! »

La jeune femme rit doucement, Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

Il était 12h.

Tony dormait presque, en pleins soleil parce que l'ombre avait tourné. Toujours allongé sur le trottoir souillé il écoutait les petites conversations de ses amis. Personne ne faisait attention à lui finalement, ils avaient pris l'habitude de le laisser seul. Un Tony muet était un Tony parfait.

« Tu es vraiment le mec le plus crado que je connaisse. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu partages mon lit.

- Ho chéri vas-y continue tes belles paroles, elles me comblent de joie.

- Idiot. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage presque impassible de Loki. Cependant il pouvait voir un petit sourire courber ses fines lèvres. Tony lui vola un léger baiser avant de se relever et de nettoyer ses vêtements d'un revers de la main. Il détailla ensuite son amant, de haut en bas. Son t-shirt vert était froissé, il avait l'air épuisé et ses cheveux d'habitude lissés en arrière étaient assez décoiffés. Il lui fit remarquer mais ne reçut qu'en retour une insulte digne d'un Laufeyson qui vient de passer 4h dans une classe où la température frôlait les 32 degrés.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Steve.

- Sincèrement, quand j'ai vu le sujet d'invention j'ai bien cru que c'était une blague. On est pas des littéraires mais faut pas nous prendre des billes nan ?

- Thor a pris le commentaire, lança Clint.

- Thor… souffla Loki avec un regard désespéré.

- Je m'en suis sortis ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! S'indigna le concerné.

- On te croit Musclor !

- Tony je suppose que ton génie n'a pas pu dire non à la dissertation ? Constata Loki.

- Tu me connais par cœur sweet heart ! Et puis de toute façon j'avais personne à décrire. Fin c'est vrai, quelqu'un de banal que je vois comme extraordinaire. Si une personne est banale, elle est banale nan ? Mouais j'étais pas du tout inspiré. Pas un nom j'vous jure !

- C'est sûr, c'est pas comme si tu vivais avec des gens autour de toi, cracha Loki. »

Le reproche était bien présent et tout le monde l'avait entendu. Bruce se mordit la lèvre et eu soudainement le besoins de nettoyer ses lunettes, Clint trouva très intéressent l'étude de ses doigts, Steve lança un regard désolé à Loki pendant que Natasha fusillait Tony du regard.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'on lui reprochait mais il sentit la tension et n'apprécia pas trop le ton cassant qu'avait utilisé Loki. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire putain ? Et pourquoi la rousse semblait vouloir le tuer d'un simple regard. Et qu'est-ce qu'il trouve d'intéressent à ses doigts Barton ? Pourquoi Bruce met 5 minutes à nettoyer des lunettes ?! Non attendez, pourquoi Loki a les yeux brillants ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Tenta-t-il à peine.

- Laisse tomber Stark. Tu sais quoi ? Nan, c'est bon. Je rentre, je suis claqué et j'ai encore des trucs à réviser.  
- Mais ! »

Loki lança un regard au groupe avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide. Au bout de quelques secondes il disparut au coin d'une rue. Au même moment le malaise qui avait pris d'assaut le groupe retomba aussitôt. Tony reçu un coude pointu dans le ventre et des regards furieux en pleine face.

« T'es fier de toi imbécile ?! L'agressa Natasha.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Et après on dit que c'est moi l'idiot hein…

- Ta gueule Clint ! Cria Natasha.

- Tony, reprit Steve calmement, c'était pourtant clair nan ? La personne qu'à décrite Loki, c'est toi.

- Je suis peut-être pas un génie en cours mais toi t'es vraiment le pire petit ami de la planète, renchérit Thor. »

Tony accusa le coup et envoya un rapide coup d'œil noir au blond avant de se retourner vers Steve et Natasha. Il avait vraiment raté ça ? Il soupira et baissa la tête. Bravo Tony. Il s'entendit dire un espèce de « mais vous êtes sur ? » un peu balbutiant, pas du tout du Tony quoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi con ! Pourtant ses amis hochèrent tous de la tête, un regard où se mélangeait pitié et mécontentement.

Alors Tony partit en courant. Il les planta, les cinq fourbes qui ne l'avaient prévenu de rien ! Il avait espéré trouver Loki sur la grande route mais ce dernier avait dû prendre le bus. Tony jura, le prochain bus passait dans une trentaine de minutes et il n'avait rien sur lui pour payer le taxi. Il reprit alors sa course. Nan mais vraiment Tony à quoi tu joues ?! T'es même pas capable de faire attention à ce que tu dis, même pas capable de ne pas lui faire mal !

Dans sa course effrénée il essaya de comprendre comment il avait pu sortir de telles bêtises et pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchit avant de parler. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Loki avait écrit sur lui. « Pas parce que t'es un bon coup, ça c'est sur mon pote ». Plus les mois passaient et plus le doute s'installait plus profondément. Sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi il avait été choisis lui alors une multitude d'autres mecs étaient certainement plus attentifs et meilleur que lui ? Tony se posait souvent ces questions, et à ce moment, pendant cette course vers l'appartement de son copain, elles tourbillonnaient sans cesse. Il venait encore une fois de faire preuve d'égocentrisme sans se soucier des conséquences. Maintenant il s'en souciait, certes, mais peut-être qu'une fois arrivé il sera trop tard. Peut-être qu'il lui claquera la porte au nez, peut-être même qu'il lui dira de ne plus jamais lui parler.

Le souffle court, les cheveux en batailles et la peau humide de sueur, Tony arriva enfin vers le bâtiment blanc. Il se précipita vers l'entrée où il composa le code d'une main tremblante avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pas le temps pour l'ascenseur. Il arriva devant la porte en bois où une fois il avait gravé les initiales de Loki au cutter. Elles y étaient toujours mais il avait dû payer une amende. Il commença alors à appeler Loki. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il ne préférait pas utiliser la sonnette ou taper sur la porte. Mais il appelait encore et encore le nom de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il avait peiné. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Laufeyson fini enfin par couvrir la porte.

« Mais bordel on t'as jamais appris à sonner à une porte ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle ok ?

- Va te faire foutre Stark !

- NAN ATTEND ! C'est bon ! C'est bon. Juste, écoute-moi. Il FAUT que tu m'écoutes Lock'.

- Tu as 2 minutes. »

Tony soupira de soulagement. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Loki et commença à parler :

« La première fois qu'on s'est vu tu m'as tout de suite lancé un de tes regards noirs là, ceux que tu fais quand quelqu'un t'exaspère ou quand je fais des blagues vaseuses. Tu m'as ensuite traité d'idiot et tu es repartis aussi vite que tu étais arrivé. Au début j'étais un idiot parmi d'autre parce que même Bruce était un idiot. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais maintenant je suis le seul que tu appelles idiot. Quand tu me regardes et que tu t'apprêtes à m'insulter il y a toujours la courbure de tes lèvres qui se redresse et forme un léger sourire. A ce moment-là je suis prêt à tout entendre parce que ce petit sourire je suis presque sûr d'être le seul à le voir et à l'apprécier entièrement. Après si tu veux, on peut aussi parler de tes yeux. Bordel Laufeyson on a du te le dire 100 fois que t'avais les yeux les plus beaux au monde. Mais moi tu sais quand je les préfère ? C'est quand on est sous la couette et qu'il fait noir, après une nuit passée ensemble. Quand tu ouvres les yeux et que tu me regardes avant de souffler un « Tony » à peine audible. A ce moment-là tes yeux pétillent d'une leur que tu n'as jamais à part dans ces moments-là. Ils sont brillants dans le noir et j'ai l'impression que tu éclaires ma vie d'un simple regard. Tu as éclairé ma vie Loki. Quand tu débarques à l'improviste chez moi et que tu décides de tout ranger en m'hurlant que je suis un mal propre. Quand tu me dis que je suis le mec le plus crade que tu connaisses mais que juste après tu m'embrasses. Quand tu viens me réveiller, me déranger. Je fais toujours comme si ça m'énervait mais en fais tu viens juste me sauver. Tu viens me sauver de ce mode de vie que j'ai instauré il y a si longtemps et qui est totalement malsain. Pour moi tu es un ange. Et c'est tellement évident pour moi ! Tellement évident que Loki Laufeyson soit un ange que je ne pense pas qu'il faille le préciser dans une copie blanche. Pour moi tu es extraordinaire Loki, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment le dire, parce que… parce que…

- Parce que tu es un idiot Anthony, souffla Loki.

- Ouais, voilà, j'suis un idiot. »

Loki soupira longuement puis il prit la main de Tony et le fit entrer dans l'appartement. Il resta un moment planté devant lui à le regarder, droit dans les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne dise un mot, c'est à peine si on les entendait respirer. Enfait, Tony faisait de l'apnée et Loki était tout simplement énormément discret. Mais au bout de ce lapse de temps qui leur parut infini ce dernier prit violement le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, le poussant contre le mur. Leur étreinte devint rapidement à la limite du chaotique. Le baiser était violant mais passionné, leurs mains parcouraient presque trop vite le dos et les cheveux de l'autre. Leurs corps se collaient le plus possibles et des gémissements de plaisirs commençaient à se faire de plus en plus bruyants. Leur échange était presque animal. Dans la précipitation Tony fini par perdre l'équilibre et il les fit tomber tous les deux par terre. Un grondement sourd accompagna la chute et mais cela ne sembla pas tant que ça les perturber car ils repartirent de suite dans une étreinte folle.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de baisers acharnés de caresses et de cris les deux amoureux finirent par rester coucher là, au milieu du couloir de l'appartement. Tony embrassa doucement Loki qui répondit tendrement, cette fois, au baiser. Ses bras musclés entourèrent le corps fin et blanc et leur respiration commença enfin à retrouver un rythme normal. Entre deux baisers Loki vient caresser l'oreille de Tony avec sa langue.

« Tu es aussi un être exceptionnel Anthony, souffla-t-il à peine »

* * *

Voilà voilà !  
Quelque chose de beaucoup moins dramatique que ma première OS postée ici (si tu ne l'as pas lu GO GO GO par le biais de mon profil !).  
J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas !  
Si vous avez des suggestions pour les prochaines fois où je viendrais à poster ici n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Les critiques constructives sont évidement les bienvenues !

Sur ceux, bonne nuit et merci d'avoir lu !

#June.


End file.
